colbaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Borage
Borage 'is the main villain featured in the movie, ''Superpower!. He is a humanoid that has mechanical parts in him but is from the Norium Realm. He has a goal to kill Uno Hukara. |} Background Information Borage and his family and race comes from the realm, Carnia Realm. He had lived there for a long period of time, eventually gaining all of the powers and abilities that all Carnians possess. He comes from a long line of Redneck Roses. Meaning that he is a murderer on his home world and is hired at times to kill people. However, eventually banishes this and becomes a regular citizen on the run. Personality Borage is that of a typical redneck. He thinks and talks like one, making him a stereotype. He is somewhat cocky and sees himself as more than capable of killing his opponents. However, he is not as arrogant as many other villains. He has a soft side when it comes to people he cares for and actually has a sadistic playful side when he is dealing with his enemies, especially when he is in his Final Body form. Ranking Borage is classified as an A-Rank Martial Artist. He does not seem to really care for his ranking as he has not mentioned it once. However, he does see himself as a very powerful person. Martial Arts Borage has decent martial arts skills and is somewhere around Uno's skill during his fight. However, he was obviously inferior to Uno and was forced to transform to get better. His skill increased tenfold, to a level where he was unmatched by everyone but Uno in his Desu-Majin form. Overview Borage makes his first appearance in the movie, Superpower!. Here, Borage and his family decides to go to the Human World so that Borage may exact his revenge on Uno Hukara and kill him. When they get there, the family immdiately goes on a search. They evenetually arrive at Uno's house, destroying it inside and out. Dashi Rasume arrives and challenges Borage. Borage and Dashi fights with Dashi getting in some good hits. However, Borage then channels his chi into his physical energy and starts beating on Dashi. Eventually, Dashi gets away and they all chase him. Borage then kees Dashi and slams him hard into the ground. He and his family then continues the search. After Fakouzo Nakamura asks of their identities, Borage and his family shows up at Master Kaze's island. This shocks everyone and Borage goes down and finds Uno. He explains to Uno that he is the reason that his entire realm and home place has been obliterated, stating that he blew it up during his time in the Netherlands. After being enraged at Uno's reply, Borage fights Uno and plans to kill him. The fights for a while but Uno gains the upperhand. However, Borage then lifts him off of the ground and throws him into the house using his Hyper-Power Ra!. Uno appears behind Borage and powers up and kicks Borage. Borage then takes a quick beat down before he decides to fight on even terms. Borage's anger ascends at this point and he transforms. Everyone notices this and Borage asks for a fight now. Borage agrees with Uno to fight somewhere else, however it is only because it is a bigger arena and is a better tomb burial for him. When they go off, their respective parties follows them. When they get to the Arctics, Borage rushes Uno into a wall of ice. Borage then starts overwhelming Uno with punches and kicks. However, Uno punches Borage but Borage kicks him staight into a glacier. When Uno gets up, Borage grabs him and plans to kill him. This plan is stopped when a blast is fired at Borage, causing him to abandon Uno for the moment. Angered by Talio Satoke's attempt, Borage then gets thrashed by Uno's Full Body Massx20. Borage then gets beaten by a barrage of attacks. This causes Borage to go flying, he then punched by Talio, Mia Mataboshi kicks him and then throws him. Goki Nagato then strikes Borage, causing him to get beat by Nakamura. Dashi then ends the attack by kneeing him into a mountain. Borage then gets up and gets pissed off that the heroes had killed his entire family. He then makes the entire world shake and undergoes a final transformation. When he finishes, Borage elbows Talio and defeats him with a Dynamic Impact. Afterwards, he then eye beams him and then thrashes Goki. He knees Goki in the stomach and then blasts him with his Super Flash Bomber into a giant glacier. Borage then beats on Mia. He then starts fighting and thrashing Dashi. He then throws Dashi into the air and uses his Deadly Firecracker! move to defeat him. Nakamura is then made quick work of. Borage pounds Uno even with a Full Body Massx50. Borage then starts swinging Uno by his hair and throws him into the a wall. He then is stopped by Talio who tries to slash his multiple times with his sword. Borage then rebounds by beating him and then blasts him into a mountain. Borage dominates Goki and savagely tears him apart by thrashing him everywhere. He then shoots Goki with a dark wave of energy, defeating him. Mia comes in and kicks Borage but he simply grabs her and continues to punch her in the face. He then smashes her into the ground. Dashi comes back to fight but gets his butt whooped by Borage's increase in power. Borage then grabs Dashi and punches and knees him in the face. Afterwards, he throws Dashi somewhere. Borage then charges at Uno, ready to kill him until Nakamura comes back. Borage is now annoyed but decides to beat him as he is the last one. Borage overwhelms Nakamura with a barrage of attacks and then smashes his spine on his knee. Nakamura barely gets up only to charge up. Borage rushes at him but none of his attacks have any effect. He is then shocked but is hit with a Perfection Wave. This however, had no effect and Borage knees Nakamura and blasts him down. He then finally beats Uno up. Borage then starts pounding Uno with a Full Body Massx60. After using his Shattering Spinal Pulse on Uno, Borage throws him to the ground. Borage then rushes Uno when he gets up. Before he can do anything else, Uno becomes a Desu-Majin. He tries to attack him but all of his attacks are ineffective. He is then pushed away by Uno's force of gathering chi. Borage tries to beat him again but then gets punched in the face. Borage is then injured when a single punch is sent right through his stomach. He starts coughing blood but then gets pummeled by Uno. After being defeated, Borage flies high into the air and launches his Self-Destruct attack. As it hits Uno, Borage believes himself to win until Uno absorbs the power of the blast and reverses it back on Borage. Uno then ensures Borage's defeat and death by landing a kick clean through his stomach, obliterating him in his own attack. Relationships Salam Cassava Nolan Uno Hukara Because Borage belives that Uno was the reason that his mother was killed and that his home realm was ruthlessly destroyed by him, Borage has a deep hatred for Uno and only wants him dead. His hatred can be considered to be on par with Nopal's hatred for him as well. This prompts Borage to go to the Human World and find Uno. Once finding him, the two fought but Borage found it hard as Uno was slightly more powerful than he was. He then is forced to transform, however the fighting doesn't stop there. Uno is able to eventually overpower Borage once more. Borage goes into his final form and is able to defeat Uno and his friends. It is not until Uno powers up into a Super Desukhan and sends Borage's attack back on him. Then landing a kick through his stomach. Uno has stated that Borage's hatred for him is undertsandable and wishes that he had only thought clearly and realizes that he was not responsible for the destruction of his home world. Abilities/Techniques Techniques *'''Hyper-Power Ra!: (S-Rank) '''Borage lifts his opponent off of the ground and smashes them hard down into either the ground beneath them or into a nearby mountain, house, etc... '''Relative chi depletion: 5% *'Deadly Firecracker!: (A-Rank) '''Borage grabs his target, and uses his energy to immobilize and inflict damage on them. He then throws them high in the sky and shoots them down with a barrage of barren attacks. '''Relative chi depletion: 30%' *'Shattering Spinal Pulse: (Z-Rank) '''Borage grabs his opponent. Afterwards, he headbutts them and then repeatidly knees them in the stomach. He then throws them up and starts beating them up constantly. He then ends by punching his foe in the stomach and then a punch-blast into the sky. '''Relative chi depletion: 90%' *'Restoration: (Z-Rank) '''Because he is from Norium and the lunar power grants them gifts, Borage's energy and chi automatically builds up whenever he wastes even the tiniest amount. '''Relative chi increase: ???' *'Demon Eye Beam: (B-Rank) '''Borage shoots out a quick beam of energy from his eyes, to inflict pain. '''Relative chi depletion: 20%' *'Resistance: (A-Rank) '''Borage builds up on his muscle mass and hardens his body. This makes him invulnerable to all attacks. '''Relative chi depletion: 50%' *'Super Flash Bomber: (A-Rank) '''Borage powers up to launch a giant ball of red energy. '''Relative chi depletion: 65%' *'Dynamic Impact: (A-Rank) '''Borage beats on his opponent. Afterwards, he smashes down as hard as he can on them. '''Relative chi depletion: 25%' *'Self-Destruct: (S-Rank) '''Borage gathers all of his chi together to let out a blast that destroys and obliterates his entire surroundings, possibly even an entire realm. This everyone and everything, except Borage. '''Relative chi depletion: 100%' Abilities Like all Carnians, Borage has access to all of the Carnian abilities and techniques that they can have. Rage-Induced Form In this form, Borage activates it by through anger. Borage starts to get really angry. He then begins to change color from white to purplle-ish/blue. He then begins to grow in muscle mass and body mass as well. Eventually, he has an evil aura around him and he loses the pupils in his eyes. His strength and speed has been multiplied by 5x the normal rate. Final Body Form This form is a last ditch effort form. Borage gets even angrier and angrier, causing him to revert back to his original color. However, his muscle and body mass increases about 20x how it was previously. Borage's rage reaches its anger point and his aura becomes more more stronger and his speed and power have gone up to a level that is in its own category. In addition, his strength is unmatched in this form. It took a Super Desukhan Uno to kill him. Power Reading Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains